Prohibition? Flappers? Mafia? OH MY!
by InnocentDustBunnieCrisis
Summary: It's 1922 Chicago, swing music is in the air, Prohibition is underway, and crime is on the rise. You think being a paperboy would be easy, but nothing is easy for Tsunayoshi Sawada, especially not when the mafia is involved! AU 1920's America Eventual 1827


**Warning: Will later contain boyXboy! Do not like then do not read….or just ignore those parts! XD**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If we did…well, it would be filled with actual yaoi! Jk(not really! XD) KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei**

* * *

Prohibition? Flappers? Mafia? …OH MY!

Prologue

Iemitsu held his wife in his arms as they waited for the boat to come and take them away. Nana's husband had deemed it unsafe for his wife and two children to live in Italy anymore. Being in the mafia made his family an easy target for other families to get to him. So the family waited for the boat that would take his wife and two kids away to the Americas, the land of dreams and freedom. Also it was far away from Italy and no one would look there for his family.

"Do we really have to go?" Nana asked, holding her two month old son in her arms.

"It will be safer in America; all of you will be." Iemitsu replied, now holding his three year old son in his arms.

"Papa…you're coming too, right?" Tsuna asked, looking into his father's eyes, giving him a big innocent puppy dog look.

"I'll be meeting you and your mom and brother over there! You have to be the man till then!" Iemitsu replied, smiling happily at his oldest son.

"Okay Papa! I'll be waiting for you till then!" Tsuna replied happily, giving his father a big hug and then sliding down and grabbing his mother's skirt.

The family waited patiently for the ship to dock and unload it's passengers, then for it to refuel and get ready to head back to the Americas. When it was time to load onto the ship the family said their final goodbyes. Nana's eyes shined with unshed tears as she watched the dock slowly get smaller and smaller with her husbands waving form getting smaller as well.

"Come on Tsu-kun, let's go to our cabin…" Nana said as she led her son below deck to their small cabin for the trip.

It would be two weeks before they made it to Elise Island* and another two weeks before they got off Elise Island and then another month before they would receive the news that Iemitsu had died in a shoot out between rival Mafias. Nana and Tsuna would cry them selves to sleep for a few years after that.

Eventually friends of Iemitsu sent a letter to Nana, telling her that they had a job for her at their café in Chicago. They were willing to rent out a small apartment for Nana and her two sons. The café's name was Arcobaleno, "the rainbow" café. Nana quickly replied and the trio moved to Chicago.

At age sixteen he stopped going to school and got a job as a newspaper boy for the _Chicago Daily News_*.

* * *

***Elise Island~ For those who don't know is the island off the coast where immigrants from Europe would have to stop and undergo a medical and legal inspection. **

*****_**Chicago Daily News**_** was an actual newspaper of the time in the 1920s. The stories in the paper will more than likely be fictional, but there may be the possibility to add actual people from the time into articles later on.**

**~DBH~: Hi peoples! So ya, our epic crossover was suppose to be the first story we post but this one just came to us during our banquet with drama club!**

**~IC~: Hello! Guys and Gals. Well mostly Gals I think. We love the 1920s era and just listing to some swing music. Made us realize we haven't seen any KHR mafia 1920s stuff. So we looked at each other and knew we had to do this story.**

**~DBH~: Thankfully we should be able to do this one faster since it's on the computer and was started on the computer! Each chapter will be done by one of us and will most likely be in the first person POV of Tsuna, but sometimes it will be in third person as well!**

**~IC~: Also information in the story will be as accurate as possible! And we will be mentioning and possibly using prominent figures of the 1920s! I promise the next chapter will be much longer!**

**~IDBC~: Till next chapter! XD Please review! We want feedback and your opinions they are helpful. **


End file.
